tears and a broken heart
by becky louise
Summary: it was a matched made in beaven and that was when everything statred to go wrong. he really  was not the person she fell inlove with and that how it happened tears and broken hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Tears and a broken heart 

This day started like any other normal day, Bella was meeting up with her friends Taylor, jasmine and Ella before enjoying a day at the local beach but this was about to change.

While the girls were paddling and splashing about in the water, Bella suddenly noticed a shadow moving slowly towards them. When the shadow moved closer it appeared to be no one other than bellas boyfriend Edward Cullen the most popular boy in school.

Edward looked annoyed as he approached the girls as he stood away from them. "Bella it's over "he shouted while looking straight at her.

"Wwwhy" Bella whispered.

"I just can't do this anymore" he said and walked away. Leaving Bella there crying her heart out after the boy she had loved for all her life had dumped her.

The next thing Bella knew her friends were comforting her by asking is she was "ok" but the only thing she was worried about was how much she had loved Edward and how he had torn her heart out.

After a few weeeks Bella returned to school to concentrate on her studies all the while of being a more quieter and unsociable person than she was before. and it contuned like this bella only seeing her friends at school and only making a few comment when talking to them.

Even though she stilll saw edward at school it really wasnt the same. As she would see him normally she would always remeber the happy times she had with him then she would walk away.

Then one day Edward asked bella out again but she was un sure and looked towards taylor for help knowing her answer she said "yes" to edward and he smiled a glancing smile towards bella and begin to sing **amazing **to her witch made bella want to smile back in return . And because she was back with Edward her friends seemed to be happy with this choice and they welcome her back with open arms.

edward then started to sit with bella and her friends at lunch were her would sing to her which would make her friends go "awww" for him.

some people would then often come up to her and ask about her boyfriend which made everything seem surreal for her.

she knew her friends were going though the same thing by dating other boys in there year , especially taylor who was the quietest girl of the lot.

"erm this is niece" said taylor.

"i guess " ella replied as they sat in there usual table at lunch while edward and bella were already there.

"Erm excuse me ladies" edward quickly got up and left.

"i wonder what that was all about" said jasmine as she put her make up on.

" i dont know" said bella.

"maybe hes got someone else" said jasmine sighing.

"i dont think so " bella replied.

over the next few days edward was acting strangley around the girls and he would often disappear for days and they would often notice that he wasnt there.

"lets go find were he is" said taylor looking down at her watch than at bella.

"yeah lets go track him down" said ella.

"should be fun" said jasmine.

So the rest of there lunch they went to hunt down edward. which seemed easier when they knew where to look.

They eventually found him in the libary talking to a small girl who was in the same year as them. As they got closer they managed to hear snippets of the conversation.

"i cant do this any morer amber" he said.

"well have you told her"

"no but i will" replied edward.

"are you sure you want to do this" amber whispered.

"yes it is you that i want i am in love with you" said edward.

"well i am in love with you too" said amber.

soner or later bella freinds walked up to were edward sat with amber and an guilty expression all over his face. this wasnt how they would of expected to find him. While bella walked away in search of a book. and she came back and looked at each one of them in turn.

"so" taylor said.

"you okay?" edawrd asked bella.

"fine" bella said.

Then he got up and walked away.

bella then begin flickering though the book siging.

_buzz buzz_ the bell rang and everyone in the libary started rushing around trying to get to there lessons.

There next lesson semmed to be R.E with Mrs Cloud were bella would get to sit with her friends and have a debate on the different topics they have learnt about.

And edward was in this lesson as well and he was sat at a different table talking to same girl from the libary , amber. who was looking around neavously. When she saw bella she smiled.

"just ignore them" taylor whispered as she concentrated on the R.E task.

Altought she had an R.E task to do set by her teacher bella couldnt help but glance at amber and edward who were sitting cosyly in the corner and doing there work. Bella then carried on with the task and occassionally senicking glances at the two people in the corner.

then after an hour the bell began to sound and everyone was rushing out of there seats ready to get to there next lessons it was like a game of musical chairs.

As bella and her friends walked out of Mrs Clouds classroom she noticed someting particular going on Edward and amber were kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over the next few days Bella would avoid Edward and amber and whenever they would kiss she would run to the toilets and start crying her eyes out.

She was at her locker after another one of their brief moment; Bella noticed a shadow walking towards her. Edward.

She then began weaving the other way "Bella wait" turning she noticed him for the first time his once perfect tussled bronzed hair was a mess with different pieces sticking out everywhere, while his eyes had dark circles under them.

"Bella I'm so sorry for what I did, I love you it was never her baby it was always you".

"Really you mean it now but what about later, I mean you will get sick of me then you will go straight back into her arms then what will I be to you then?"

"Love I've missed you every day and every moment you were in my heart...

"Look Edward I'm not willing to be a pawn in whatever game you are playing now, just go and be with amber , she makes you happy and leave me the hell alone have a niece life Edward Cullen ".

Bella began turning away and walking down the corridor when he then grabbed on to her arms and kissed Bella with so much passion her body swam with it. "Just tell me Bella you didn't feel that, how can you know you don't love me when you felt it ".

Then Edward walked away and left her breathless.

Then next day he still was trying to attempt to get her back and came in school the next with bundle of red roses for her. And she simply walked away "I'm sorry Edward but I don't want to get in the way between you and your _girlfriend". _


End file.
